Sin Sospechar
by Natsumi-Dungeon
Summary: Harold es un experto en vigilancia e informática, debería ver venir una amenaza…pero cuando se trata de John tú no te sabes cazado hasta que es demasiado tarde.


**Sin sospechar**

Harold es un experto en vigilancia e informática, debería ver venir una amenaza…pero cuando se trata de John tú no te sabes cazado hasta que es demasiado tarde.

Era de noche y en el muy grande apartamento de John Reese, solo se podían escuchar los gemidos de Harold Finch…Alias Administrador de La Maquina, era difícil para el genio informático respirar siquiera, menos defenderse aun de las mordidas suaves y los besos apasionados que lo atacaban sin piedad. Apenas tenía tiempo de tomar una bocanada de oxigeno, pues contra todo pronóstico **SU** empleado y persona de más confianza estaba sobre él… reduciéndole a un millar de suplicas.

La verdad era que **JAMÁS** se imagino en estas circunstancias con él. La imparable y altruista tarea de salvar a personas honestas, lo mantenía ocupado, enfocado y claro inevitablemente con los ojos clavados en la poderosa, salvaje y muy sexy figura de su mano derecha…John Reese.

Por cómico que se pudiese ver y sin importar lo cuidadoso que fuese con su privacidad…de alguna forma intangible e inteligente el ex-espía se las arreglaba para seguirle e indagar sobre él. Al principio asumió que se trataba de su _modus operandi_ (típico de espía), parte de las viejas mañas de su antiguo oficio, pero se quedo de piedra cuando llego con té preferido. Se descubrió a sí mismo tan feliz que le duro toda la semana. Como una manera de decir **GRACIAS** …y **FELICIDADES** le compro un departamento, decorado…con un estilo LUJOSO-PRACTICO y con buen gusto. Cuando le compro la cama, pensó en John dormido en ella, por supuesto… no en si mismo esposado a la cabecera siendo tomado por el hombre que adoraba en secreto.

Él solo le trajo comida italiana y una botella de vino, con la intención absoluta de festejar su aniversario como justicieros…después de un día en que todo había sido un éxito. Sólo toco la puerta y se sintió muy bien al ver la cara de sorpresa de John, lo había tomado desprevenido…saliendo de la ducha, cabello mojado y que belleza. Se abofeteo mentalmente y espero a que le ofreciera pasar. Bromeó sobre dejar al Sr. Tao de niñera de Bono y mientras servía la comida en platos de VERDAD y nada de esas porquería desechables, sonrió sin más con la soñadora y tonta idea de estar allí a la hora de la cena, sirviéndole un plato de comida caliente al hombre que amaba…quien tenía muy bien ganado el título de héroe.

Salvaba mas personas por año que cualquier cuerpo formal de inteligencia y nadie le daba una medalla o un aplauso…tenía derecho a más, lo que él le pagaba por arriesgar su vida **NUNCA** compensaría sus esfuerzos. Lo menos que merecía era un plato decente y una cama donde dormir, un abrazo y un beso no estarían de mas, pero tratándose de él no pensó que fuesen bienvenidos…que equivocado estaba.

Después de una deliciosa cena llena de risas rememorando al Sr. Tao siendo molestado por Bono, John se deja llevar por la curiosidad y pregunta intrigado:

-Harold, cual es la ocasión?_

-Pues nuestro aniversario_ dijo Harold inocentemente.

-Vaya…no lo sabía, de ser ese el caso_ dijo John al tiempo que se levanto de la mesa y colocó música. Harold sorprendido y aún tomando su copa de vino, vio como John se le acerco y mirándole con esos ojos que podían derretir glaciares y una de esas sonrisas que destruyen guerras extendió su mano hacia él…John era irresistible.

Harold no supo cuando tomo su mano y no le importo a ciencia cierta para que exactamente, hasta que le condujo al borde de la estancia y acercándole a si comenzó a bailar con él; Harold muerto de vergüenza diciendo incoherencias como NO SE BAILAR - O - QUE CARAJOS HACES JOHN!,.

Todo se fue al diablo cuando John lo miro a los ojos y se vio atrapado por una sonrisa suave, divertida y sexy, convirtiendo a Harold en una Base de Datos contaminada que solo decía monosílabos. Se acerco al programador…suave y amorosamente como si siempre hubiesen hecho esto, le beso con tanta ternura que a Harold le fallaron las piernas.

No supo cómo llegaron a la cama, era como estar bajo la influencia de alguna droga, ese beso pasó a convertirse a un huracán de sensaciones que sacaron a patadas toda la cordura que le quedaba a John, si era que alguna vez hubo alguna y se dio a la tarea imbatible de convencer a Harold a punta de besos y caricias que no había punto de retorno posible después de esto. John seducía del mismo modo que peleaba, no daba tregua ni permitía retiradas tácticas. Harold por su parte se sentía casi culpable de tener a John TODO para él, la verdad es que era demasiado y muy rápido…y en un instante perdió su aplomo y tratándose de librar de un amarre perfecto hecho las firmes manos de John susurro aterrado:

-John ¿Qué estamos haciendo?_

-Confía en mí_ dijo al tiempo que lo atrapaba en un beso que no permitía contradicciones ni segundas opiniones. Harold como intelectual COMPLETO y un ser altamente pudoroso no pudo sino intentar escapar sin éxito de todos abrazos cálidos, los besos apasionados, las esposas, las pequeñas mordidas, las caricias prohibidas y todo un compendio de armas que tenia John en su arsenal sólo para él.

Cuando la mañana beso el alba, Harold estaba completamente desnudo sólo cubierto con una sabana carmesí abrazado por el amor su vida, quien lo miraba dormir desde hacia una hora…John sólo sonreía suavemente. Harold era un tesoro, completamente inteligente, bueno, súper ético, gentil, caritativo, más recatado que una señorita y para colmo de males absolutamente tierno…sólo verlo jugando con Bono era ya cómo tener una familia, sabía perfectamente cuando se había enamorado de él…Harold por supuesto lo ignoraba. John cerró los ojos sólo un momento.

Lo siguiente coherente que supo Harold sobre si mismo fue despertar entre los musculosos brazos de John Reese. Estaba completamente envuelto en ellos. Se mordió los labios ligeramente sólo de verlo allí tan cerca de él. Un aluvión de imágenes de todos los momentos juntos la noche anterior llegaron a él de golpe y cargados una sensación de triunfo única...jamás sentida. Había dormido toda la noche en los brazos de John Reese, se sentía como llegar a la cumbre del Himalaya.

Luego un sentimiento de culpa, esa inesperada línea de pensamientos confusos, de alegría y pesar...John en ninguna oportunidad le había dado muestras de estar interesado en el...si bien los hechos eran debatibles...bien podrían significar absolutamente nada...la lealtad del agente era desmesurada y puede que fuera sólo eso. Y Aunque sus besos aún se sentían como fuego en su piel y aunque hubiese sido tan insistente en aprisionarle entre sus brazos Harold Finch pensó para sí:

-Deberías irte Harold Finch...John despertara y estarás aun aquí, esto podría ser un error_ con su pesimismo al habla Harold comenzó su intento de partida. Huir era lo mejor que sabía hacer. Así que intentó deshacerse del cálido y delicioso abrazo de John...lo que siguió no lo esperaba. John despertó y mirándole con la sonrisa más bella que había visto en su vida. Harold trato de articular alguna palabra coherente, pero no le salía. John vio su pequeño pie derecho en el suelo y de inmediato supo que así Lucía Harold Finch escapando. Eso no estaba bien...nadie huye de John Reese...con éxito.

-Harold...no pretendías huir de mi verdad?...Harold se paralizó no tenía palabras coherentes y toda secuencia de pensamiento lógico había escapado de su mente. John le miro serio ahora...y con un susurro dolido le dijo: -Te quieres ir...

-Yo...no, no quería...yo solo pensé que no te complacería mi compañía en la mañana es todo...no pretendía huir...sólo me asusta-

-Harold, tu compañía me complace a todas horas...sólo tu presencia en la habitación cambia todo para mí...a veces sólo mirar una computadora me saca una sonrisa, pues me hace recordarte.

-John_ susurra Harold completamente sonrojado como chiquilla de 14 años, John no le permitió seguir hablando sólo se limitó a mirarlo como si fuese la criatura más linda de la tierra y eso a Harold lo hacía volverse loco, lo alegraba...lo maravillaba y lo confundía en partes iguales.

-No entiendo cómo es que te gusto...yo...estoy absolutamente encantado contigo, pero eso lo lograrías con cualquiera sólo con sonreír...pero yo no se...me encuentro en desventaja y odio no SABER...ese ha sido mi problema siempre.

-Bueno, yo creo que anoche fue una de las mejores de mi vida, el chico que amo llego a casa con la cena, dijo que era nuestro aniversario, me emocione como un niño en navidad, lo bese…hicimos el amor y en la mañana me consigo con la molesta escena de que esta huyendo de mi… ¿hice algo mal?... ¿me equivoque en algo?...sé que no malinterprete ninguna señal…y tu dijiste que era nuestro aniversario…y _ no puedo terminar de hablar porque Harold Finch estaba sobre él besándolo con pasión, podía sentir la sonrisa en sus labios mientras lo besaba…John no entendía.

-¿Que paso?...que dije?_ le susurro a Harold cuando lo tuvo de nuevo debajo de él completamente rendido a sus encantos.

-Dijiste…"El chico que amo"_ repitió Harold.

-Eso te gustó?_ dijo John dudoso y analítico.

-Si…mucho_ dijo Harold.

-No sabías que me gustabas?_ dijo John entre sorprendido y feliz

-No… ¿cómo diablos iba a saberlo?_ dijo Harold con el seño fruncido.

-Creí que era muy obvio! Siempre estoy persiguiéndote, siguiéndote y asegurándome de que estas bien!_ dijo John apretándose contra él.

-Pensé que una de tus rarezas de espía…y tenemos que trabajar en tu definición de –OBVIO- John_ dijo Harold mientras lo miraba a los ojos absolutamente serio y comenzaba con lentitud sus piernas alrededor de su cintura como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo. John lo miró como si no pudiese dar crédito a sus cinco sentidos y solo se lanzo contra él apretándolo, mordiéndolo y susurrándole en su cuello en el proceso.

-Te vas arrepentir de esto Harold…soy un predador no me provoques.

-FIN-


End file.
